


Cleaning Day

by tastyboots



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dress Up, Gen, High Heels, M/M, Panties, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastyboots/pseuds/tastyboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let’s face it, this is not the worst thing you’ve caught me doing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which my brain provides an answer to the question, "No, okay, but what IS the worst thing Pepper has ever caught Tony doing?"

"What’s the schedule for today, JARVIS?"

"It’s Cleaning Day, sir."

Tony pauses, “So soon?”

"You told me to increase their frequency after the last incident with the cleaning crew."

Tony snaps his fingers, “Right. Well then. I’ll go get changed. You know what to do.”

"Indeed, sir."

———————————————————————

Pepper keys in her code for the workshop without looking up from her tablet, and only hesitates briefly when Jace Everett’s _Bad Things_ is blasting throughout the room instead of Tony’s usual Greatest Hits of Mullet Rock playlist.

She walks around a corner towards where she can hear Tony singing along and freezes in her tracks. Feather duster held up to his mouth like a microphone, Tony freezes, too.

"Cut the music," Tony chokes out.

It’s almost more awkward without Jace Everett in the background, and Pepper seriously regrets not just calling.

"Is that—" she starts.

"This isn’t what is looks like."

"Really? Because it looks like you’re cleaning your workshop in a sexy maid costume."

"……In that case it’s exactly what it looks like."

There’s another awkward pause in which they both shuffle their heeled feet at the same time.

"I’ll just," Pepper sets the tablet down on the nearest flat surface, "Leave this here."

"Thank you, Miss Potts."

Pepper nods her head, murmurs, “Mr. Stark,” and turns tail for the door.

———————————————————————

"Should I add Cleaning Day to Miss Pott’s private calendar?"

"Yes, thank you, Jay."

"Consider it done."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve interrupts Cleaning Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er. Jenna wanted porn. So.

"Tony?"

Tony freezes on the counter where he is precariously perched to dust on top of the cabinets in the kitchenette. 

"JARVIS, did I not initiate lock-down?"

"No, sir. Shall I do so now?"

"Um, hold that thought."

Tony climbs down as carefully and conservatively as possible, but he’s pretty sure he accidentally gives Steve a good view of the lace panties he’s wearing by the way he’s blushing when Tony finally turns around to face him.

They look each other over; Steve taking in the maid outfit, high heels, and feather duster; Tony taking in Steve’s full body flush and the way the front of his pants have begun to tent.

"JARVIS, initiate lock-down."

"Should I also institute the blackout protocol, sir?"

"Yes, thank you, JARVIS."

———————————————————————————

"Oh my fucking god you did not.”

Steve goes completely still, “Are you— Was that not okay?”

"No! No, no, no, totally okay. Completely okay. Absolutely, positively, perfectly okay. It’s just that you dragged my panties down with your teeth. My only complaint is that I’m pretty sure you just shut off all of my higher brain functioning. Like, what if there’s some sort of attack? What if Doom attacks right now and—”

"Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Please don’t talk about Doom when I’m about to suck your dick."

"………Right. That would be— Hooooo, fuck. Where the fuck did you learn that?”

Steve pulls off, smiles at him, and then get’s right back to it.

"You are going to kill me, you know that? Oh my god, come up here, I need to kiss you right now."

Steve licks one last stripe up the length of Tony’s cock before he kisses his way up to Tony’s mouth. They kiss slowly, Tony reaching down to lazily palm Steve’s hard-on, when something suddenly occurs to Tony.

"Hey, I’m the one in the maid get-up here, shouldn’t I be servicing you?”

Steve stares at him dumbly for a few seconds before he breaks, his head dropping to the pillow under Tony’s head to muffle his laughter.

"You know I can still feel you laughing."

Steve’s body just shakes even harder.

"Okay, I’ll admit that that was awful, but I actually really do want to suck you off, maybe have you pull my hair, I don’t know, so can you please stop laughing now?"

Steve takes a deep breath and lifts his head to grin at Tony, “I love you.”

"I know," Tony smiles and leans up to peck him on the nose, "Now go sit on the edge of the bed."

"Aren’t I supposed to be the one giving orders," Steve smirks.

Tony smacks his ass, “You give orders on the field all the time, give someone else a turn.”

Steve chuckles and lifts himself off of Tony to comply.

——————————————————————————

"Ready?" Steve murmurs.

"Wait, wait," Tony says, "Should I leave the heels on?"

Steve gives him a look.

"Right. Stupid question." Tony wraps his legs around Steve, lightly pressing the heels into the muscle of his ass, and chirps, "Ready!"

"Don’t be cheeky."

"I can’t help it," Tony says, "Cheeky is my midd—haaaaa!"

Steve sinks the rest of the way in, “What were you saying?” he asks, voice strained.

Tony squirms underneath him, “Oh, shut up and fuck me already.”

Steve grins, “Yes, sir.”

Tony throws his head back as Steve starts thrusting in earnest, “Next time— fuck! Next time, you’re wearing the maid outfit.”


End file.
